1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image-forming device such as that disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-252780 employs a correction process to correct color values. This type of image-forming device creates a pattern having density gradations, reads the pattern, and corrects print data (image data read from the host program).
More specifically, the image-forming device prints a density pattern in a prescribed region on a paper, the density pattern including a group of measurement patches or marks having different densities, and measures the density pattern with a sensor. Based on the measured values, the image-forming device creates correction data and stores this data in a storage unit. Subsequently, when performing actual printing operations, the image-forming device converts tone data in the print data (image data) to corrected tone data suitable for the printer based on the correction data stored in the storage unit. By providing these converted tone data to the printer, the image-forming device can avoid large differences between the densities on the printed material and the density information included in the print data (tone data).
The image-forming device disclosed in the above-described publication includes a plurality of paper cassettes and a storage area for storing color correction data corresponding to each paper cassette. The image-forming device forms a predetermined density pattern (a plurality of marks having different densities) on paper supplied from each paper cassette and calculates color correction data for each paper cassette by reading the printed density pattern. This calculated color correction data is then stored in a storage area corresponding to each paper cassette as data unique to that paper cassette. When each paper cassette is loaded with a different color of paper, the image-forming device can perform a print operation using color correction data that corresponds to the specific color of paper. In other words, the image-forming device can perform color correction that reflects the color of paper being used in order to improve the accuracy of image formation.